The embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of a medical device training aids, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a surgical training models.
Anatomical models are being utilized to replace cadaveric specimens for the surgical training of medical practitioners. The demand to demonstrate new surgical instruments, practice surgical techniques and to evaluate the use of new surgical implants is increasingly important in the evolving medical field.
Typically, medical practitioners have used cadavers or alternatively, generic anatomical models for surgical training. The lack of availability of cadaveric specimens and the high costs associated with the use and disposal of cadaveric specimens has decreased the demand by medical practitioners and medical device companies to utilize this tool for training purposes. The alternative anatomical models are increasingly being used to display newly developed implant devices and on which to perform practice surgical procedures. These models may be equipped with realistic anatomic features and soft-tissue characteristics.
To view the surgical procedure of implanting an instrument or medical device in the cadaveric specimens or anatomical models, medical practitioners rely on the use of expensive X-ray equipment and facilities.